Documentation for managed Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) is used for helping developers programming against these APIs. The documentation typically resembles the API element structures very closely. During a software development process these APIs evolve and introduce new technologies and elements that need to be captured in the documentation. These code changes during the development process, however, make it difficult to complete the documentation that accompanies the code since the documentation relates closely to the code.